The present invention is in the field of goggle mounting systems on an aviators helmet in which a ground system type goggle is modified for use as an aviators goggle. Specifically, a ground system type goggle, such as the U.S. Army AN/PVS-5, night vision goggles, is stripped of facial padding and plastic down to a front frame which holds the goggles and its elecrical system lead lines wherein the stripped goggle is fitted onto a specially designed mounting bracket wherein the mounting bracket is pivotably connectable to standard hardware on an aviators helmet for either positioning the goggle in the line-of-sight of the aviator or in a flip-up to stow position.
Some of the requirements of an aviators goggles are that the mounting system be light weight and have quick vertical flip up to stow position capabilities out of the line of sight of the aviator if use of the goggles is temporarily not required. Another requirement is that the aviators vision be as unrestricted as possible by the mounting system when the goggles are in the line-of-sight of the aviator.
The general ground use type goggles, especially of the night vision goggle type, have been used by helicopter pilots. These ground system goggles are characterized by heavy foam facial padding and plastic surrounding the goggles. Previously, head straps under a helmet have been used to hold these goggles to the aviators head. Also, the goggle systems have been held directly on the outside portion of the aviators helmet by various means, such as by VELCRO or surgical tape. Even then, there are disadvantages of excessive weight, visibility limitations, and lack of flip-up capability out of the line-of-sight of the aviator.
A much lighter weight version of aviators night vision imaging system (ANVIS) goggle exists. However, the number of these goggle available for use is highly limited. The present inventive concept is comprised of a mounting bracket for use with a stripped version of the ground use goggles wherein the mounting bracket with ground use goggles firmly attached thereto may be mounted to standard hardware on an aviators helmet. The present mounting system has the advantages of being lighter, affording more peripheral visibility under the goggles when in the line-of-sight position, and having flip-up to stow capability.